


reality

by glitter_demon



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Married Couple, Post-Episode: Juno Steel and What Lies Beyond, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aslkdjfhlasdkfjh my sapphic heart cannot take it they're so goddamn cute, just them being adorable, they got m a r r i e d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_demon/pseuds/glitter_demon
Summary: just buddy and vespa being cute and married. that's it.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	reality

**Author's Note:**

> preface: i love them so much okay? this isn't deep at all i just listened to the latest episode and immediately wrote this so. yeah.

"That was wonderful, Vespa."

The words are almost inaudible, ensconced in a laugh so warm, so genuine, Vespa can hardly believe it comes from Buddy. Her Buddy; her partner, in crime, in love, in adventure. Her  _ wife _ .

Moonlight streams through the window. It makes her small ship quarters seem almost ethereal, sending waves of shimmering silver across her crimson mane. 

Vespa smiles, too. She has been already, all day, all three days, really, since Buddy suggested the wedding. It’s changed, sure; from amusement at Rita’s enthusiasm, to mocking at Juno’s jabs, to something resembling peace as she looked out into the blissful emptiness of space. But it’d been a smile, a  _ smile _ , for three days straight. A far fuckin’ cry from her usual countenance, but she supposes special occasions are an exception. Of course she’s happy! She just married the best goddamn woman the galaxy’s ever seen, after all. 

So, kissing Buddy’s forehead with a tenderness she hasn’t felt in a while, she replies, “Yeah, yeah it was, Bud. It really was.”

  
  


She grins her captivating grin, warm as blaster fire and three times as sharp, and says, "So, where are we going? I don’t mean tonight, of course, with you looking so utterly ravishing. I haven't seen you with such a big smile in months, darling. Maybe years."

Vespa cups Buddy’s cheek, her heart somehow melting even more when she leans into her touch. Her firebird, her—hell, she didn’t know when she got so sentimental, but apparently love makes her wax poetic as much as those overly dramatic narrators from Rita’s streams. Buddy deserves it though. To be seen and loved and thought of as so ethereal, so magnificent, so powerful.

Buddy laughs softly. “Vespa, dear, you’re staring.”

“Yeah, well, you’re gorgeous,” she says.

Apparently the prose does not extend to her actual speech.

“Anyway,” Vespa says, blushing, “I don’t think we need to worry about our next destination, Bud. We’ve got time. Lots of it. And right now, I just… I want to be with you.”

Buddy sighs fondly. “That does sound rather nice, darling.” 

So they are. So they have been. So they will be.

And for every moment, every second, a thought circles through Vespa’s mind: things won’t always be fine, things won’t always be wonderful, but there’s one thing that she hopes, she knows will always be true.

Buddy is  _ real _ .


End file.
